Its Just Not the Same
by sapphirexfear
Summary: Draco dies and well four years later...
1. Prologue

Its Just Not the Same  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters and i in no way profit financially from   
  
this story, i only profit from the reviews that my readers give me.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prologue  
  
* * * *  
  
We walked through the tall grass on the bright sunny morning, on the morning of the   
  
funeral.   
  
The birds song was cheery and it seemed not to notice the cataflaque being carried   
  
between the cold grey gravestones. We reached the place where the casket was to be placed.   
  
It was left open for the poeple to look , for the last time, upon their son, friend, nephew, lover.   
  
I walked up reluctantly and looked into the velvet lined casket. His skin was contrasted   
  
against the black velvet. His pallid conplexion glowed in the sunlight as though he were still alive.   
  
He was only lying there fooling us all, waiting for the last moment before they closed the casket to   
  
jump up and tell us that he was fine. It was something he would do. His white hair was slicked   
  
back like it always was, smooth and neat, and his pink lips looked soft and wanting. I just wis   
  
your eyes were open so i could look just once more into your perfect silver eyes...  
  
It had begun to rain and the person from the morgue to lower the casket. He grabbed my   
  
hand and pulled me roughly away. I struggled to see you, but he closed the casket with certain   
  
finality and began to slowly lower it into the hole. Slowly the top of the casket disappeared into   
  
the darkness. I turned away from you and walked back to the car waiting for me.   
  
It wasnt my fault, I swear. If i had had the choice, i never would hae left you there to be   
  
dropped into darkness, alone. I would have held onto your deathly cold hand and followed you.  
  
* * * * 


	2. Resurrection

**Its Just not the Same**

**Chapter One: Resurection**

* * *

Harry Potter, the youngest Auror in almost 500 years, walked through the door of   
his house completely exhausted. Setting down his bag, he sat down on his   
couch and laid his head back. Now that the Death Eaters had started up again   
with all their mischeif, the Ministry had a lot of work to do. He had had about 6   
raids today, one after the other. For the fifth time in the past two years, the   
ministry had a gotten a warrant to search the Malfoy Manor, but yet again there   
was nothing there.   
  
It was absolutely dreadful going back to the Malfoy Manor. It reminded him so   
much of Draco. Harry smiled to himself. He remembered the time that he and   
Draco had almost been caught whilst...having fun. His father was coming up the   
stairs and Draco quickly pushed Harry under the bed. Harry chuckled to himself.   
Those were good times. But Draco had died four years ago, so there was not   
ime for thoughts like those. He needed to get back to work.  
  
Harry got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to start making some tea.

He opened up his breifcase and sat down at his old rickety wood table. Harry   
hated this dump. It was such a piece of shit. Everything was dirty and old but   
Harry couldn't afford anything else. He was an Auror, not a very high paying job.   
The least the Ministry could do was give him a home, or a place to stay if they   
were going to pay him such a low salary. The only reason he was an Auror was   
because he had survived Hogwarts after being attacked multiple times by the   
Dark Lord himself and the fact that the war hadn't happened yet.   
  
The war had been expected to come in Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, but, it   
hadn't, so Harry was stuck with this piece of shit life. If only Draco hadn't died in   
their sixth year, he wouldn't be living in this shit hole. All of his bane and misery   
in this world was a result of the Dark Lord. Harry was almost sure that the Dark   
Lord had had something to do with the death of Draco. He was almost positive.  
  
Suddenly, with a renewal of enthusiasm, Harry got to working on his papers. He   
was supposed to plan where the Dark Lord would strike next and where his   
Death Eaters would be at the time. After a few minutes, the enthusiasm died   
away and Harry still sat at the table. Harry wanted to yell.  
  
The rain outside was pouring heavily now and he could here it on the roof and   
beating on the windows.   
  
On top of everything, Harry's "condition" had gotten worse. A couple of days   
after Draco's death, Harry had started to get this kind of pain, in his lower torso.   
He had gone to the doctor and the doctor said that he could find nothing wrong   
with him. Then he went to Saint Mungos to see if they could find anything   
Magically related wrong with him. There was nothing. He had gotten used to it   
to the point where he just ignored it. But in the past few days, it had become   
unbearable. It was almost searing through his skin.   
  
Harry got up and went back to his couch. He lay down on his back and started to   
think about many things. Draco, being one of the most consistent things to pop   
up in his mind. It was so weird. For the past four years he had been able to   
forget about Draco and his death. He had been able to go on, ignoring the pain   
in his lower torso, but all of the sudden it was stronger, it was worse. The pain   
was growing worse by the minute.  
  
Harry's insides were wrenching in pain, it was burning to the point where he   
couldn't bear it. He twisted and turned on the couch but he couldn't get it to stop.   
  
Harry spotted a dark figure in his window, it was coming closer to the house.   
  
Thank god! Harry thought, some one might be able to help me! The pain got so   
bad no Harry could barely move. The figure got closer. Harry felt like he was   
burning from the inside, it was ripping him apart, it was spreading all over his   
body. The doorknob twisted. Merlin, please don't let me die, Harry thought panic   
stricken.   
  
The door opened.  
  
All of the sudden the pain stopped. Harry thought that he might be dead. But he   
could still see.   
  
The figure stood in the doorway, still.  
  
"Help me," Harry gasped, "Please..."  
  
"Harry," the voice said slowly and almost painfully.  
  
"Help me!" Harry said again, pleadingly.  
  
The figure stepped forward. Harry could see his features now. It was the angel   
from his dreams, the pallid skin and long blond hair. It was Draco. Only it   
couldn't be, because he had died four years ago.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked feebly.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"MERLIN DONT DO THIS TO ME!" Harry said with all his might, "DONT   
  
TORTURE ME! I KNOW YOUR NOT REAL, YOU CANT BE!"  
  
"But I am,," Draco said in reply.  
  
"No your NOT!" Harry said beginning to cry, "You CANT be." He stuttered   
  
Draco walked toward the couch, and sat down next to Harry. Harry turned away   
and didn't look at Draco, he couldn't. He wasn't real. What had he ever done to   
deserve this?  
  
Harry felt dizzy and then everything went black.

TBC...

* * *

i know its rather short but...o well, ill get more up soon

Please please please review, i love reviews.


	3. Ressurection part two

**Resurrection:** Part Two

Harry woke up the next morning in his bed nice and warm. He was cozy and comfortable. The morning light filtered through the somewhat sheer curtains and laid a glow about everything in the room. A light breeze rippled through the open window as his arms were wrapped around Draco and the strip of light on the floor...

Harry screamed and jumped out of the bed. Lying there was the long deceased Draco who was currently rolling over. Harry high pitched scream had startled him into awakeness.

"Mornin'" Draco yawned as he drew the covers off his body. He was in nothing but boxers. Harry scrambled over to the bed and pulled the sheet around himself.

Draco laughed.

"You...you...get out of my bed...and my house!" Harry stuttered.

"It's me, Harry," Draco said, "I thought you would want to see me."

"You're dead, you're not here!" Harry nearly yelled with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Harry..." Draco said in mild surprise. He ran around the end of the bed and held his arms out to iembrace his former lover. Harry shied away.

"Harry, it really is me. I'm alive, I'm here right now. I swear to you, on the life of my father, I am in this room with you," Draco swore.

The tears that had formerly been welling up in his eyes were now running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, come here," Draco cooed. Harry's arms were pulled up to his chest. As Draco hugged him he didn't move. Draco let him go and looked at him angrily. He turned towards the door and left for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Draco found the coffee pot and the coffee as well, but only after a long look through almost all of Harry's cabinets. He made himself a pot of coffee and settled down to read the Daily Prophet.

Front Page there was a picture of Voldemort. Draco had never really seen him alive, or in person and he knew that he never wanted to. He began to read the article below it.

"_Lord Voldemort is indeed at large again after I massive attack on a small town in west England. Since the discovery of his last hiding place near the town of Dunsbury, all readers are cautioned to be wary..."_

That's near the Malfoy Manor, he thought.

Harry walked in to find Draco sitting absorbed in the morning paper.

"I get those for free now," he muttered still standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes still red from crying.

"Do you now?" he asked not looking up from the paper.

"Yeah," was Harry's reply, "I work for the ministry so they give them to me for free."

"Ahhh..." Draco said still reading the paper.

There was a long awkward silence.

When Draco decided to look of the top of the paper, Harry was occupying a different area of the kitchen. He had moved from the doorway to the corner of the table. He just stared at Draco expectantly.

Draco looked back up at him with is head cocked to the side with a touch of questioning. What was he waiting for?

Neither of the now 20 year old men said anything until Draco had had enough.

"Well, I can see that I am not as welcome here as I thought I was," he said with finality. He folded up the paper, laid it on the table and got out of the chair. Just as he laid his hand on the doorknob, he heard a little whimper.

"Draco..." he said.

He turned around to look at his beloved but instead he felt the sensation of two arms draped around his neck and a head lying on his chest. The boys chest was heaving.

"Why?" r sobbed, "Why? I missed you...so much..."

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the smaller boy and pull him close.

"Where were you? Why did you leave?" he asked again, his breathe a little more regular than it had been a minute ago.

"It's nopt important," he said soothingly, "all that matters is that I am here now."

* * *

I know its short, but i never got around to puttign it up. I twas kinda like those lost Steve Harvey shows, lol, i just lost it then I found it! YAY!!! so yeah thats the end of chapter two hopefully ill have chapter three up soon. LOVES MUCH!! and pleasepleaseplease review!!!


End file.
